


The super school

by juneglacier



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Group Sex, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneglacier/pseuds/juneglacier
Summary: Charles Xavier is an attractive professor. Logan is his boyfriend. But Charles also draws a lot of unwilling attentions and obsessions. Charles has strong mind from breaking apart even the ordeals.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles was totally late for his date with his boyfriend Logan. Today was their anniversary day since they had encountered two years ago. Charles gripped his black leather jacket, darted a glimpse to the mirror on his office wall. The reflection in the mirror was appealing, the tousled brown hair and impeccable pale skin made he looked very young. In fact, a lot of students always supposed Charles was a student not a teacher. His indigo eyes companied with his plump pouty lips were a deadly lure to everyone. Logan sometimes worried about this, because Charles was a jail bait for some scum, like Charles’s new principle Sebastian Shaw. Logan hated that Shaw’s leering sight raking over Charles‘s slim body. This possessive Logan made Charles feel warm.  
Charles stepped out and hit into someone out of blue, he almost screamed loudly if the man‘s hands didn’t cover his mouth.“Sh，Charles, it’s me.”Alex‘s voice brushed against his ear in a gust of warm breath. Charles relieved and relaxed, he removed the boy‘s hands leisurely. “What are you doing here? Have you finished your homework today?” Charles stared at Alex Summer’s depressed face. “Charles. I don’t want to be your student, I …” Charles felt the sorrow swelling in the boy’s eyes. He sighed and exhaled, “Alex, I have a date with Logan tonight. We can talk about whatever you want to talk after my dinner. But now I am really late.” Charles patted the boy’s shoulder, that action made Alex shivered a little. “Ok, could you mind to have a drink with me before you go, just one sip, please.” Charles wanted to refuse, but he just nodded. When he sipped from the beer can silently, Alex walked toward him only an inch away from his lolling legs. Then Alex put his hands on Charles‘s knee, crouched in front of him. Charles managed to pull away, but his whole body numbed and collapsed. He even couldn’t hold the beer can. His heart was racing. Alex reached out to caress Charles’s burned hot face, and squeezed Charles‘s soft waist with the other hand. “I love you, you are my precious.” That’s the last word Charles could hear. Finally, he fluttered his eyelashes nervously and blacked out.  
Alex took the unconscious Charles to his dormitory, he cuddled the delectable body and buried into Charles’s neck to smell the minty scents. Alex nibbled Charles’s delicate earlobes, this pulled an alluring moan from Charles. This moan sent Alex a shiver down to his spine, he couldn’t control his erection. Alex leaned and covered Charles‘s tender red cherry lips, devoured this taste. Charles was suffocated by this strange intrusion, he whimpered and wanted to pull away. But Alex cupped his face and enjoyed this savor. He unbuttoned Charles‘s blue shirt, the pink buds on the chest revealed immediately. Alex suckled the nipples so hard in turn, without hesitation. It seemed that he wanted to suckle some milk. When he suckled and licked, he used his hands knead and caressed every inch of his teacher’s creamy white skin. Every slight moan made Alex want to thrust into Charles‘s pink hole relentlessly. Gosh, he almost lost the control. “I’m not a brat, I just want to please you, I cloud please you like Logan. ”  
When Alex pressed his mouth to Charles‘s nipples again, the door opened in a sudden. Alex embraced Charles tightly and glared at his roommates who coming toward his bed. That were Hank, Sean and Janos. They were completely surprised by this scenario. Apparently, the hickeys and the blush were created by Alex. Hank swallowed his desire wanting to claim Charles’s body by his own hands and mouth. Sean and Janos stared Charles‘s naked chest. They all walked towards Alex’s bed staggeringly. “How dare you, Alex! ”Said Sean, ”Shut up and stop. I just stole Charles one night from Logan, I miss him so much. ” Alex said. “You should shut up. We have encountered Logan in the campus. Logan is finding Charles! What are you doing here! ”Said Hank. “Well then, Alex, could you tell me what drugs did you used? ”Asked Janos. “What? I won’t use any drug to Charles. I don’t know why he fainted. But I supposed that it seemed like Aphrodisiac.” “OK, what if I said I also want to take care of my teacher, ”Janos glared at Alex defiantly, “Otherwise, I will tell Logan where his lover is.”Alex scowled, it is no way to share Charles with other men.   
“Alex, where am I? I am so thirsty…”Charles‘s voice interrupted their conversation. Charles press his own temples, managed to stand up, but he failed. Before he collapsed, Janos held his increasingly heated body immediately. Charles wanted to asked questions, but his mouth was roughly covered by Janos‘s lips, Janos’s tongue slid in. Charles was so confused, he wanted to struggled away ineffectively. Janos pinned Charles onto the bed, and devoured Charles‘s lips, collarbones, nipples crazily. He stretched his hands to strip Charles’s jeans. When the throbbing cock appeared, the four students in this room really knew what to do with their teacher right now.  
Charles writhed under Janos‘s control, Janos started to suckle one nipple, this pull a reluctant moan from Charles. Charles screamed, hoped him to stop, in the meanwhile, Charles was keen on the manhandled touching. Alex kissed Charles fully and deeply again, he had inspired by Janos. Alex was desperately jealous about Janos’s behavior. Hank caressed Charles’s buttocks tentatively, he pressed his mouth to the other vacant pink nipple. Charles arched his chest for more. This encouraged Hank. Hank could savor the taste forever. He always dreamed that he fucked into the naked appealing Charles, Charles closed his blue eyes, gasped and writhed. Sean licked and stroke Charles‘s cock agonizingly slowly. He liked to do this job. Charles’s cock was throbbing and leaking. That due to their caresses. That mean a good sign. They all wanted to please Charles, not just to possess him.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles managed to puff out, “Leave me alone.” But the four boys in this room were totally in their own ecstatic mind. They were enrapt by the intimacy with their adorable teacher. Then was Hank‘s lips and tongue sealed Charles‘s rest words. Charles had lost his last shadow of resistance. He was overwhelmed by the boys’hands and mouths, even reacted to them voluntarily. He felt a little shame for exposing so completely in front of his students, but he really wanted more caresses to dissipate the disturbing heat simmering inside. All he had to do was surrendering himself to the lust.  
When a tender finger with an agile tongue penetrated Charles, he was in a twinge of guilt for Logan. This pleasure was a shame. He tried to retreat, but Janos steadied his hip and added the second fingers. This got Charles‘s soft groan which let Sean constricted his throat gulfed Charles’s cock. Sean started to bob his mouth with the rhythm of Janos’s fingers. Alex regained Charles‘s lips, this time he pressed in and parted Charles’s mouth. He sucked Charles’s tongue tantalizingly. Charles could hardly breathe. When Alex finally broke the kiss, Charles was hungering for the air. Alex grinned, he brushed a tender kiss on Charles’s collarbone. He wanted to claim Charles alone, he knew his roommates cherished Charles and done no harm to Charles. He shouldn’t be so possessive, but he couldn’t help pulling Janos away. Janos complained loudly.   
Alex buries his face into Charles’s thigh, inhaled Charles’s scent of desire. Then he determinedly invaded Charles’s opened hole with his leaking cock. Charles moaned intoxicatingly, this didn’t stop his students’ violations, just inspired their fervent paces. Sean constricted his throat that made Charles come. Sean swallowed and kissed Charles’s belly excitedly. It’s sean’s turn to taste the cherry nipple. Janos devoured the pleasure with his mouth covered Charles’s lips. Hank had lingered at the nipples for a long time, he made the nipple hard and hard. Hank was waiting, once Alex finished, he need to spurt his seed to Charles’s pink hole. Hank was very cross with Alex’s stamina. Along with the claps sound Alex rammed into Charles, the undulated soft body and seducing groans, let alone how ecstatically Sean and Janos’s mouth were engrossed in suckling Charles‘s lips and nipples. So many nights they had constantly imagined the luscious things about Charles when they laid on their beds. Now the truth was that Charles’s naked body was sprawling in front of them without obstacles, waiting for their fondling and claiming. Hank threaded his fingers into Charles’s sweaty hair, pressed a soft kiss on Charles’s wrist, “Don’t be afraid, sweetheart, we will take care of you. You don’t know how much I concerned you.” Hank promised. But Charles only took Alex‘s faster and harder innumerable thrusting involuntarily, he closed his blue moist eyes. Hank couldn’t discern that mean silent endurance or unbearable joy.   
Finally, Alex growled loudly and collapsed above Charles, he peppered kisses to the beautiful blushed face. After Alex pulled out, Janos lifted Charles hips and pushed though into Charles‘s loose and wet hole, ignored the leaking of Alex’s release. Janos bent Charles to half，then he buried his full length into Charles. This action drew a painful whimper from Charles. Charles arched to escape the deep drill, Janos took this as a flirting invitation delightfully. He pulled out languidly and slammed into hard, made every intrusion steady and penetrating. Charles’s hands was pinned by Sean, he put his erection into Charles’s hands. He wanted his teacher’s hand gave him a masturbating, he had no patience to wait in the line, if took into account Janos and Hank’s persistence and passions. Maybe he could release at first and waited the second time. After all they had the whole night to spend. He come to the edge suddenly when he thought of the whole night’s real meaning. That mean he would have chance to fuck Charles in any posture. Next time he wanted Charles’s reddest and puffed lips surround his cock.   
Hank caressed Charles continuously, he put his arm under Charles’s neck, it seemed like that could recede the impact from Janos’s penetrating. Even Charles gritted his teeth to control, he still heard the hot hums off and on. That moans ignited Hank’s erection once again.   
Janos was suckling Charles’s nipples greedily in turn, in the meanwhile he kept on slamming into Charles with faster pace. Charles thrashed and twisted agonizingly. That sent edge to Janos, he dreamed Charles was pinned down on the office table, begged for his mercy. Janos thrusted into like pistons, then he spurted massively, made Charles overfilled. The obscene streaks were leaking along Charles’s thigh. Janos entangled with Charles, lingered the warmth. Apparently, Janos was insatiably. He kissed Charles ravenously, companied with rambling hands brush Charles’s swelled nipples. He was too crazy to notice that he bit the cherry buds slightly. He licked and suckled tenderly, purred some intangible sweet words to Charles. Charles felt a little relieve, he need rest for the long sex. He couldn’t ignore the greedy hands and mouths wandering his body.  
When Charles was hauled up and been impaled by a thick cock, he tried to scream for the slotting without warning. Immediately, his cry was blocked by a deft tongue, only sinful whimpers and the rammed sound of fleshes, made the other three boys bulged again. They were rapt by this enthralling picture. Charles was mounted on Hank’s cock, he was riding and fluctuating by Hank’s force. Charles fell back his head, let his delectable neck and chest exposed to Hank. Hank suckled the neck and the nipples. Alex wanted to kiss that lips and nipples again. But soon Hank shifted position, he put Charles on the knees and hands, he could penetrate Charles in the best angle, more deep and more piercing. After uncountable thrusts，Charles hardly braced his body to take the strong attacks. Hank steadied Charles and let off whole simmered desire in the ferine paces. When Hank satisfied himself and irrigated Charles’s tight hole, Charles had lost his consciousness. His body were sprinkled by hickeys and bruises, the reddest lips swelled by so many times of deep kisses, the nipples like fragile rose buds were grazed by greedy suckling, streaks of seeds were spilling from the loose open hole. This was Charles, he was alluring at any time. Why did he always provoke the possession feeling in other person’s mind? Maybe that ravished Charles was totally irresistible. Hank laid down and hugged Charles softly, he wanted to take Charles again and again, but he cherished Charles so much. They could cuddle nakedly forever, if without any disturbance. Alex started to claim Charles by his deft tongue, that random licks made Charles moaned slightly. Alex stopped other boy’s primitive lust determinedly, he wanted Charles take a rest after this marathon sex. They would have voluptuous dreams with tonight’s frenzied memories.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles woke up in the headache and dizziness, he felt too sore to lift his legs. He propped a little with his elbows, Logan had embraced him tightly. “Next time you must call me first if you could be late. I spend two hours to search you.” Charles confused completely, some arousing debauched fragments came into his mind. Janos, Hank, Alex pressed him on the dorm bed, they kissed him fiercely and fuck him so hard in turn. His nipples were sucked by Sean and Hank for a long time when Janos thrusted into his body continuously. “Where did you find me? ”Charles asked. “In your office’s couch, you’re asleep like a baby, so I have to take you home. ” said Logan. Maybe that surreal fragments were a dream? Charles blushed and checked his own body, but the soreness was so real. He touched his nipples advertently, the swell made him groan. Logan grinned, “Don’t seduce me again, otherwise you will be my breakfast. ”Charles crossed his arms to resist Logan‘s warm strong hands, “No, I have a class in the morning, and we have a welcome party tonight. You need to company with me in that black suits.” Charles said. “You know I hate that hypocrite like Shaw, but I will be present for protecting you, kid. ”Logan kissed his cheek softly. Charles closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction, the rest thing was to facing his students who probably violated him last night.  
The students performed very normally the whole day. There was not a hint of clue about that ravage. Charles finished his work and waited Logan in the office. He changed into a blue suit and a white shirt. Last night Alex wanted to talked about something, he can‘t grasp the next puzzle, what happened after that? Why he returned to the office? Had Alex cleaned up his body? “Mr. Xavier, here you are! ”Shaw’s voice interrupted Charles‘s train of thought. Shaw hugged Charles politely and invited him heartily. “Mr. Xavier, the sponsor of our school, Mr. Sabah Nur, he is waiting for you outside. He wants to talk about your project of Genetic recreation. ”Charles hesitated slightly, Logan would be here in ten minutes. But Shaw nudged him toward the door, “Mr. Sabah Nur is very busy, he couldn’t have time to attend the ensuing welcome party.”  
They entered into a black limousine waiting there, a man with black curly hair stretched a hand to Charles. Once they sit down on the leather seat, the car slid into darkness like a shark swam in the sea. “Mr. Charles, I am En Sanbah Nur, you could call me En. I want a quiet talk with you if you don‘t mind. So let’s leave your school for a while, you know the student are very chatty. ”Charles found En Sanbah Nur gave Shaw a knowing nod. Shaw smirked viciously, when he tossed a s pile of pictures to the minibar among the car. “Mr. Xavier, you seduce you students, that’s unacceptable. It looks like you are enjoying their cocks. ”The obscene pictures scattered on the ground, a naked Charles was riding on Hank’s cock, Charles close his blue eyes, “I was forced, I didn’t seduce my students. ” “Ok, when people watch this picture, they just think you are a wanton slut. You’re no longer professor Xavier.” Shaw said and researched the riot of emotion on Charles’s face. He added one sentence, “And Logan, you could guess his reaction. ”The other man in this car stand up, he took a sip from his glass, “Don’t be so rude, Shaw, we want to fix this problem, not to frighten him. Dear Charles, we never leak these pictures to others if you cooperate with us. We want your equal hospitality from you. ”En leaned in for a kiss, but Charles pulled away. En grasped Charles’s nape, pressed a gulp of wine to his mouth. Charles had to part his mouth to swallow, he choked and coughed. The red liquid leaked down to stain his shirt. Shaw plunged to that red liquid on the corner of Charles’s mouth, licked carefully. Shaw’s deft hands had unbuttoned Charles’s shirt, “No, no way, you’re insane. I never…”En covered Charles’s mouth, his tongue slid in. Charles kicked the partition, he know the chauffeur must be Shaw’s thug. But he had no choice. Shaw grab Charles‘s legs, buried his face into his thigh. Charles struggled, Shaw smiled in silence. “I do love this active strength, this is too stimulating to stand. ”But En whispered menacingly, “Stop fighting, or I take you to my club, I could chain you and let my members to fuck you in turn or together, I don’t mind watching aside. ”Charles close his eyes in silence desperately.  
En’s heated mouth sucked Charles‘s abused nipples in fever, he sucked one and knead the other one. When Shaw finally stripped Charles, they started to caress the unblemished skin, lean waist, pouty lips and pink nipples. Shaw inserted two fingers to exploit the hole. “No wonder that boys can’t stop fucking you, you’re so tight, sweetie. ”Along with Shaw’s intruded fingers, Charles groaned and clenched in shame. He bit his bottom lip to suffocate his seducing moans. En shoved his thick cock into Charles’s beautiful mouth, he watched the luscious lips surround his cock elatedly. En took a patient pace to pull and push. Meanwhile, Shaw had thrusted into Charles’s hole little by little, using his throbbing cock. He was keen on burrowing in that delectable body. Finally, they both built a synchronized rhythm for fucking Charles, very frenziedly. En spurted at first, the load of seeds leaked. Charles wanted more air to breath, he had to swallow the hot come. En kissed Charles deeply, stifled him again. Charles’s body was rammed by Shaw relentlessly, Shaw didn’t want to stop, “Charles, my baby, you are mine. ”Shaw threw Charles’s legs over his shoulder for the best angle. He suckled the nipples and ravished the body again and again. When Shaw spilled his seeds eventually, he collapsed on Charles in ecstasy. He fondled the chest and purred Charles’s name.  
Immediately Shaw was pulled away, En had put the limp Charles on his lap, impaled Charles with his huge prepared erection. He embraced Charles’s back to steady, then he started to thrust into the soft body like a piston. Charles had lost the consciousness, he threw back his head like a rugged doll. This just exposed his tender nipples to En for devouring. The whole limousine permeated the smell of come and the flaps of the flesh. Shaw immersed in that vibe, he watched. En braced Charles, he claimed Charles by his cock on the minibar, on the ground, on the couch. En released again in Charles’s body, his bulk figure collapsed on top of Charles. The sweaty hair sticked on Charles’s forehead, the parted lips gasped for air, the fragile body made Shaw erect again. He brushed Charles’s hair softly, kissed Charles possessively, “Baby, we won’t finish, prepare for my cock.” Shaw entered into the wet warm hole again.

“Victor, let’s go home.”En ordered the chauffeur. Victor turned round, he just gained a glimpse of white naked body beneath his boss, wheezed and moaned. He didn’t ignore that the bastard Shaw was kissing the pretty boy, with the hands kneading the boy’s nipples. “All right. ”Victor answered. He just wanted to finish this filth job, lain down his cot. He had an appointment with his brother Logan tomorrow. He wished his boss wouldn’t assign some ridiculous commissions.

When they arrived, Victor opened the door. He supposed to take the abused boy out of the car. But En embraced the boy tightly, with his suit covering the naked sleeping body. Victor watched the boy’s beautiful face, he felt thirsty. “Manage your eyes and your tongue, no one could touch him without my permission. And take Mr. Shaw to the guest room.” Then En went upstairs with his boy toy. Shaw licked his lips and smirked, “That boy is so delicious, I will taste his hole again.” He noticed Victor’s swallow, “A cold water bath is a good idea for you.” That fucking bastard!

Charles was woken by the hypothermal water, he felt someone was cleaning up his body in the bathtub. Charles managed to pull away, but a strong embrace held him cautiously. “Don’t try to escape from me if you don’t want to be punished, my pet.”En nibbled Charles’s earlobes, eyelids, collarbones, and nipples. En was apparently insatiable. Even under the water, the increasing erection heated Charles’s thigh. Charles twisted agonizingly, En took this as an inviting signal delightfully. He lifted Charles in the arms and plunged Charles’s pink nipples. Then he strode into a luxury bedroom, pressed Charles on the velvet matrass. “Please, let me go. I need to rest.” Charles murmured weakly. En had intruded into Charles brutally, he penetrated Charles deeply. Charles wheezed and groaned, “You like my cock inside you, ha? It feels so good. You know I regret about sharing you with Shaw. After I taste you thoroughly, no one can touch you again, even Shaw.”En peppered kiss on Charles’s face, he totally enjoyed the expression. It’s kind of a hatred, guilt, and endurance. En thrusted faster and faster, the climax was very close. Charles bit his bottom lip and grasped the bed posts. Tonight he didn’t remember how many times that En and Shaw had raped him together. He heard the growl, and felt the hot come leak from his hole. He wanted to be cuddled by Logan eagerly. But instead of Logan, En entangled his body with Charles, and forced him fall into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

In the second morning, Victor found his cock erected. He cursed loudly and dejectedly. He blamed this terrible situation on the luring boy last night. He had jerked off twice at the imaginary of that boy moaning beneath him. He had no chance if that boy was his boss’s favorite toy. Took into account of En’s hobbies, maybe he could expect some perverted shows. Maybe someday he could get sweet rewards.  
Victor wanted to see Charles immediately, his eager need to perch on that soft body, even just watched. When he entered into the opened room, En was showering in the bathroom. There was a pale naked body contrasting the purple sheet. The boy was sleeping due to the whole night’s fierce mating. The bruises and the hickeys sprinkled on the creamy skin. Victor need to lick, touch, caress, and bury into the boy’s sweet hole. En’s voice stopped Victor’s imagination,“Victor, you will be my Charles’s body guard. No one can touch his body except me. You send him to school and ensure that he come back here after his class. Do you understand?”Victor asked suspiciously, “But how? If he wants to escape, how can I stop him?” “Don’t worry. I have some important things, Charles won’t risk.”En smacked Charles’s hips, pulled slight moans from the abused body. Charles opened his blue eyes, and gained a long deep kiss from En. En’s hands started to roam around Charles’s nipples, he kneaded and nuzzled the flesh. Charles wiggled away and glared at En, he scrubbed his mouth with his hand back angrily. “See you tonight, my dear. I couldn’t wait any more if not to maintain your daily routine. We don’t draw the police or your school’s attention. But you must come back after your class, otherwise I will publish your pictures online. And I will find you, catch you, punish you.”En paused, “You’d better not to challenge my bottom line.” Charles bit down his bottom lip to control his sorrow.   
Victor sent Charles to school in silence, he watched that sad face and pouty lips through the rearview. When they arrived, Victor opened the door to help Charles get out of the car. He supported Charles’s waist, Charles relied on him reluctantly. The unexpected intimacy made Victor light headed. “I will wait for you outside the school. ”Charles flattered his impeccable eyelashes and nodded. Victor strode out, bumped into a strong man. “Logan!” “Victor!”  
Victor envied Logan completely when he knew Logan was Charles’s boyfriend. Logan hated Shaw and En totally when he knew they kidnapped Charles, defiled Charles in turns. Logan cupped Charles’s face, kissed his plump lips. “Don’t worry, my baby, I will sort this mess. Victor can help us, he is my brother.” “No, you can’t take Charles away so simply, my boss won’t give up to search you two. And he is extremely brutal, I don’t want to die.” Victor disrupted the lover. “I’ll find that pictures and destroy them. But before that, you should do normally and follow my boss’s orders.” “I can’t stand that, sending my Charles back to En’s house? Letting that creepy guys violate Charles again?” Logan growled. “Logan, I agree with Victor. You need to deal with Shaw. We need time.” Logan cuddled Charles tightly and kissed him deeply.  
When Charles and Victor arrived En’s house, En welcomed them in passion. En tasted Charles’s lips at first, he scowled immediately. “You let other man touch your body, you mouth. My dear, you’re keen on fighting against me.” En lifted Charles in arms and nibbled his earlobe. Charles turned away disgustedly. “You can avoid this punishment if you please me voluntarily. You can try to beg.” Charles struggled futilely, when they entered into a dark basement. En ordered Victor and Azazel pressed Charles on to the bed. En had stripped his clothes and revealed his huge leaking cock elatedly. He unbuttoned Charles’s shirt languidly with his thugs’ help. Victor pinned Charles’s arms and Azazel pressed Charles’s legs. Charles thrashed and arched deadly, he could not take this again. En was very angrily, he ripped Charles’s shirt to expose the boy’s chest. En suckled the pink nipples immediately, even worried at them till they were hard and swelled. Charles screamed and moaned, En covered his mouth with a deep kiss. En’s hands kneaded and caressed Charles’s chest eagerly, then the hands started to strike Charles’s cock.   
En smiled, “Charles, my sweet. I can make you feel good or terrible. It’s up to you. If you stop fighting and beg me.” Charles’s tear welled out of his blue eyes. Victor wanted to embrace Charles, wanted to claim Charles as his own, not others. “Victor, do me a favor, spread his legs and hold him steady. Azazel, you two can find fun with him, but do not disturb me. ” En’s order let Charles’s heart sink down, but Victor and Azazel were totally cheered up. They had drooled for a long while. When En took his privilege to penetrate Charles, Victor embraced Charles from back to hold him and spread his legs. Victor murmured, “Sorry, Charles. I am eager to take you as well as others. I want you. I will save you.”He twisted Charles’s face slightly, pried his mouth and suckled his tongue ravenously. Victor’s pending-up desire like a sharp dagger stuck Charles’s back.   
Charles’s had no thought to fight because En’s thrusting, Victior’s deep kiss and Azazel’s nibbles over his chest, all these stimulations made Charles stifled and filled. En’s frenzy paces made the other two also frenzy. Charles arched agonizingly, wanted to pull away. En pumped into Charles and growled, “You are mine, only I can decide who can fuck your pretty tight arse.” Charles clenched, En released. The hot lewd seeds streamed down Charles’s thighs. En satisfied, he gave Charles a wet kiss and stood up. “I need a rest, you two can enjoy the sweet together, I like to watch you.” Azazel had buried his face to Charles’s abdomen. He gulped Charles’s cock, pulled off Charles’s unwilling moans. Azazel sucked and licked enthusiastically, his hands grasped Charles’s hips tightly. Victor took this chance, he shoved his cock into Charles’s throat, fucked his mouth. Charles and Victor spurted almost at same time. Azazel swallowed the come and licked the bottom lip, he pushed his engorged cock into Charles’s warm hole without hesitation. Azazel thrusted so hard, Charles groaned loudly. Victor was completely insatiable, he suckled Charles’s nipples ravenously. He had to enter into that body to release. With some fierce thrusting, Azazel released and collapsed on Charles’s abused body. Azazel caressed Charles’s face, kissed his plump red lips roughly. He stood up reluctantly, lingered the intimacy with that pretty boy.  
Victor had no patience, he lifted Charles like Charles was a feather. He impaled Charles onto his expecting huge cock, made the fatigue Charles moan. Victor stood up and thrusted upward. Charles had to embrace Victor’s neck to keep balance. Charles was mounted by Victor fiercely for a long while. Charles barely said any word, just beg Victor for mercy. Victor put Charles on the matrass, fixed Charles on the knees and hands. He shoved into Charles from the best angle, like an energetic piston. “Please, let me go…” Charles murmured. Victor grabbed Charles’s hips tightly, he flipped Charles on the back, kissed Charles deeply, then sucked Charles’s nipples ravenously. Charles had no strength to move, just took this violation and hoped it finished as soon as possible. Victor went into raptures with every penetration. Victor filled Charles’s hole to brim finally. He looked the unconscious Charles beneath him, he felt too obsessed to stand any other man touching Charles. Victor embraced Charles possessively, use his calloused hands caress the stained body. En’s voice interrupted his happiness, “Victor, clean him up and send Charles to my room. It’s my private time with the sweet. You two have got the reward.”  
Victor tossed and turn whole night because the wanton flaps of the fresh. He fisted angrily when he heard Charles’s agonizing screams. “That insatiable prick!” He cursed En and decided to find those pictures to save Charles.  
Next morning when Victor wanted to help Charles go out of the car, Charles flinched. He avoided Victor’s glare, “Don’t touch me again.” Charles limped into classroom. Charles’s skin was wan and pale, Victor reached to caress. Charles’s indifferent glare stopped him. “Charles, I cherish you as well as Logan. I love…” Victor explained. “Shut up. You help others rape me, and you rape me too. I hate you.” “No, I want to please you. I have find out those pictures. En can’t threaten you anymore. Please stay with me, I can protect you.” But Charles had plunged into Logan‘s embrace eagerly, he ignored Victor totally. Their lips collided, their bodies tangled. Victor was jealous.  
Logan told Charles that he had handled Shaw, and Victor said he had dealt with those pictures. Logan cuddled Charles, kissed his hair, “You can go home with me today. We have enough evidences to send Shaw and EN into jails.” “Logan, I feel very tired, take me home please.” Charles said weakly. Victor asked to send them home, Logan agreed. Logan focused all the attention to his lover. He didn’t notice Victor’s concern about Charles. When they arrived, Victor said, “Logan, I have betrayed my boss, I won’t go back.” Logan welcomed Victor and asked him stay with them. “Victor, you save Charles. You can stay here to protect Charles, in case that Shaw and En want to revenge.” Victor beamed. That night Victor’s erection can’t release because of Charles and Logan’s reunion. He never heard that appealing voice from Charles. He moaned beneath Logan’s strong body, liked a tempting kitten. He heard Charles beg Logan to fuck him roughly. Victor had to jerk off with last night’s memories.  
Ensuing days and night, this desperate situation went on again. Victor made a daring decision, when he eventually stay alone with Charles. “Do you provoke me on purpose? You revenge me because I …”Victor caged Charles in bathtub. Charles stunned in the warm water. He didn’t notice Victor’s appearance at all. “No, Victor, you need to leave. Get out here.” Charles stood up, revealed a lot of Logan’s marks. “Are you seducing me now? You miss the feel that I am inside you.” Victor smirked. “No,” Charles retreated. Charles hadn’t finish this word because Victor’s hot kiss. Victor grabbed Charles’s neck, pressed their lips together. He felt his desire find a landing point. He devoured Charles’s lips and tongue, kneaded Charles’s hips. Charles struggled strongly. Victor pried Charles’s mouth and foisted into a pill. He forced Charles to swallow this pill. Then he lifted the naked Charles and walked towards the door. Charles was black out in Victor’s arms.  
Charles was woken on a cot in a garage, he found Victor kneel aside. He flinched from Victor’s caress, but he was feeble. Victor was putting clothes on Charles’s naked body. He took the advantages to nuzzle every inch of that inviting body. He lingered on the pink nipples for long time, using his tongue, hands, teeth. When Charles arched for more, Victor bite the flesh slightly. “I will take you to a private party to have a fun. This’s a dangerous place, if you stay with me, you can be in one piece. Otherwise, they will devour you.” Charles grabbed Victor’s elbow, “Victor, let me go. Please send me back, for Logan’s sake.” Victor cuddled Charles, “My sweetie, stay with me and enjoy it, like I have told you.”  
Charles heard a lot of filthy noises when he entered into a debauched club with Victor. Victor held Charles’s lean waist stead, “Charles, watch carefully, I can make you become the sexual slave of that brutal savages if you try to escape from my protection.”A pale boy was pressed on the couch cushion, a strong bulk man was inserting a huge dildo into the boy’s hole. But the boy didn’t scream because another huge cock was down his throat. The purple bruises sprinkled on the boy’s pale skin. There were several men waiting aside with no patience, they spurred and knead the boy’s thighs. “I bet this boy couldn’t survive. And I bet they prefer your body because your beautiful face.” Victor glared at Charles’s blue watery eyes, “Let’s make them jealous, baby.”  
Charles had no time to understand Victor’s words, because he had been pinned on a matrass in the club’s center stage. Someone was chaining his wrists and ankles. Charles thrashed futilely, made his shoulder wiggle out of his shirt. All the strangers paid full attentions to this show. They were leering and chatting. “Victor, let’s taste this pretty boy together or in turn. I like that red lips around my cock while you fuck him.” “Victor, we can mount him together, I bet he can take two cocks at the same time.” Charles bite his bottom lips when Victor clutched his chin, “Charles, beg me for mercy, I will take you away from this hell.”“I prefer being ruined by the savages, you are a hypocrite.”Victor stood up and declared, “You can arouse this boy, make him come, without your cocks. Only I can fuck him. I need his surrender and compliance. He need a lesson.”  
Suddenly, Charles was overwhelming in many hands and mouths. Someone had unwound the chain, his clothes were ripped roughly by those hungry men. His lips were covered by a man, the man was parting his mouth to suckle the tongue. His nipples were swelled under those kneading hands and sucking mouth. His legs were spreading to reveal the pink hole. A man started to lick his cock to arouse him. His hands were forcing to clasp a huge leaking cock. This groups wanted to wring more pleasures from this enchanting prey. Victor watched in sizzling thirsty. He like enjoy this picture, Charles was sexually torturing by those bulk men. In the meanwhile, he couldn’t stand other men venting on his Charles. Victor pull one man from deep kiss covering Charles, “You still have chance to save yourself. Charles, submit to me.”  
Victor was reined unexpectedly by those bulk men. “Victor, sorry, you have no chance. This boy’s mouth and hole are my cock’s accommodation tonight. He is so delectable. Lock him away. I am going to relish the beauty.”The leader of those men said and embrace Charles tightly. He devoured Charles’s nipples, make Charles twisted. “Baby, I will let you forget everything, except my cock.”He pushed into Charles with whole root and thrusted hard. Charles’s groan made the man chuckle. He bumped into Charles relentlessly. The other drooling men watched in eagers, they must wait in turn. But their leader seemed not stop forever, he ravished Charles on any surface. He lifted Charles to mount him hard in front of Victor. He revealed Charles’s intoxicating neck and nipples to the audience. It seemed for several hours, the leader spurted inside finally. He kissed Charles ravenously, hold Charles in his embrace. Then his thugs cheered to take over the weak Charles. A man had bent Charles down to the stain matrass, angled his cock to prepare the assaulting. “Hurry up, I am the next. My cock will be bursting.” Victor’s heart fell apart. Why? Charles let that barbarians violate him roughly rather than submitting to Victor.   
Charles’s ordeal finished when the secret club’s door was cracked. Logan and Alex dashed into, following the cops. Logan huddled Charles discreetly, avoided hurting his abused body. Alex brushed and raked Charles’s hair make Charles feel comfortable and safe. “Don’t speak, baby. You need rest. It’s Alex. He sends message to me.” Charles dart a graceful glimpse to Alex. Alex total concern exposed his angry face. Logan lifted Charles in his arms and strode out. They did not say any words to Victor. Victor reached out his hands to Charles. Charles flinched into Logan’s warm embrace. Alex glared at Victor and fisted. “That bastard need to pay for this.”

“I know you will find me and save me, Logan.” Their bodies entangled together, their moans chimed. Logan cupped Charles’s face, nuzzled and kissed. “I miss you, I want you. It’s my fault, let you hurt.” Charles stopped Logan with eagerly kiss. “Don’t blame yourself. We can recover together.” Charles didn’t want his lover worry about. As though, the horrible nightmare always lurked in his mind. The different men’s face above his body, they were leering with their cocks pushing into and pulling out in agonizing paces. Those men were raping him together. Charles stifled that thought, let Logan’s scent encompass him.


End file.
